


This I Promise You

by Shoobydoob



Series: Domestic XV [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Night Before The Wedding, sfw, they deserve all the love and happiness in the world!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoobydoob/pseuds/Shoobydoob
Summary: The night before their wedding, Noctis makes a promise.





	This I Promise You

**Author's Note:**

> This came outta nowhere but I'm constantly thinking about how ignoct deserve the world lmao

“I need to go.” **  
**

The words were murmured against Noctis’ lips as Ignis reluctantly drew away for the third time that night. Noctis, petulant as ever, refused to let him get away and chased after him for more kisses. Ignis, as always, gave right in, though he was careful not to completely melt against his fiancé.

Fiancé. In less than a days time they would be husbands. The thought made Ignis’ chest ache in the best way.

“It’s a stupid tradition,” Noctis mumbled with a pout. Ignis smiled and gently nudged their noses together.

“You know how superstitious some of the guests are. They’ll think we’ve laid a curse on our marriage if they knew we were together.”

“I’m the prince and if I want to spend the night with my groom-to-be, that’s my business,” Noctis complained. The lack of sleep had made him grumpier than usual, but he wouldn’t change a thing. The two had agreed to go along with the antiquated tradition- not seeing your spouse-to-be the night before the wedding- mostly for appearances sake rather than any belief in superstition. At the end of the rehearsal dinner, they had wandered off to their separate chambers and less than an hour later Ignis had slipped back to see Noctis.

There was still a couple of hours until dawn and Ignis knew they would need their sleep for the long and exhausting day ahead of them. But somehow, whether it be Noctis’ delicate fingers tracing gentle patterns through his hair and down his neck, those stormy blue eyes gazing up at  him so lovingly, or his own reluctance, he was loathe to depart. He knew after today they would be together again, and every day until their last, but suddenly even the relatively few hours between now and then seemed like an eternity.

“You’re incorrigible,” Ignis sighed affectionately, letting himself relax once more into Noctis’ embrace. He pressed a soft kiss to his chin, the tip of his nose, and finally to his lips. Noctis made a noise of satisfaction and carefully threaded his fingers through Ignis’ soft and messy hair, his other hand resting on his fiance’s bicep. They kissed without much purpose, both just wanting to be close and bask in each other.

Eventually Noctis pulled away and tried to stifle a yawn, but Ignis knew him too well for that. He placed one last affectionate kiss on his lover’s forehead and tried once more to slip out of bed. Once again, Noctis held fast despite his exhaustion.

“Noctis…” the warning tone was clear this time, even if there was no real bite.

“I know, I know…I just…” the prince hesitated, watched his fingers trail down Ignis’ throat before he looked up once more into those green eyes he loved so much. “I love you.”

Ignis’ heart melted at the soft tone and how utterly adorable his lover looked in that moment. “I love you too, darling.”

“I’m going to be a really good husband to you,” Noctis continued after another brief pause. “I promise. I’m going to work hard every day to make you happy. You deserve so much and…I want to…I’m _going to_ be the one to give it to you.”

Ignis, blindsided by the sudden serious tone his lover took, could only listen with rapt attention to the promises Noctis made. For a moment he wondered if Noctis was practicing his vows to him right now, but he realized this wasn’t rehearsed- he was speaking from the heart now in an incredibly rare moment of openness and vulnerability. Noctis seemed to realize it in the same instance and looked away, uncertainty clouding his gaze. Ignis knew he had to meet him halfway before he withdrew.

“You already make me the happiest man on Eos, my love. You can’t imagine how lucky I feel to be marrying you. How impossibly happy I am when I see you, no matter how long we’ve been together or apart. I promise to always, always love and cherish you. I know you’ll make me happy because you already do just by being you.”

It was almost too much for both of them. Ignis felt the sting of tears and knew Noctis was blinking away his own. Time enough to cry later, he thought with a little smile. Noctis nodded, accepting his reply, and settled down again, reluctantly letting Ignis go.

“Don’t want to doom our marriage, do you?” He teased, voice still a little thick with emotion.

At this point, Ignis couldn’t care less. He wanted nothing more than to have Noctis in his arms for the rest of the night, tradition be damned. He shrugged and settled down against the soft pillows and pulled Noctis close, gently rubbing his back until his breathing evened out, signalling he was fast asleep. Eventually, Ignis also drifted off to sleep.

Prompto and Gladio found them a few hours later still wrapped up in each other. Neither were particularly surprised and they had to fight over who had to wake them up. Gladio won and stood guard as Prompto roused Ignis, teasing him gently about the curses that were surely on their union now. Gladio and Prompto promised to distract any wandering person who might spot Ignis as he made his escape back to his own room.

Ignis left his beloved with a little kiss and a whispered promise. Noctis’ little smile was all he could think about until the ceremony.


End file.
